BIG TIME RUSH: fanbase bullying
by treehatsrock
Summary: a true to life account of what certain people put others through. with no disregard of the consequences that could occur. THINK BEFORE YOU TYPE!


This isn't as such your typical story from me, it's more a life's lesson.

As I'm sure a lot of you are aware im a 23 year old English girl who adores James maslow and his goony pals.

The reason that I am a 23 year old rusher is because just over 2 years ago I had my heart broken by a complete idiot, and one tuesday while I was looking after my sisters, big time terror was on the tv. It was that instant that james caught my eye and I latched on to him in what I felt to be one of my darkest times of need.

After joining Twitter and meeting thousands of people that saw James or the other members of big time rush the way I did; as knights in shining armour or silver linings on their dark clouds. my fondness of James (and Logan) grew and grew.

A lot of the time the boys being as busy as they often are its hard for them to supply us with fresh news and pictures that a budding rusher needs. so I turned to the wonderful world of big time rush fanfiction!

It opened up a whole new world of big time rush for me, imagining my four favorite people in all sorts of silly and sometimes dangerous situations.

As I said, I'm now a 23 year old girl and the majority of writers on the fanfiction site were a lot younger than me, the stories didn't always turn out as I had hoped.

So this is how I eventually began writing them myself.

Now bear with me because there is a very important point to my story.

As a teenager in England I mispent a lot of my days taking various drugs. This topic was the first to be covered in my stories, as the notorious Sheriden lloyd battled her way through her addictions and won the heart of James.

After I completed that story and had a lot of positive feedback I continued writing. The stories began wracking up and the plots getting sadder, wilder and more touching than the last.

The stories I wrote were attracting me a lot of attention. In particular a girl called Alison began sending me messages.

Alison explained that she loved my fanfictions, she loved the diversity that no matter what was wrong with all these girls in my stories, a member of big time rush still fell in love with them.

The list is endless... from drugs, to drink, bulimia, asthmatic, poor, rich, normal, too young, to old, disabled and even broken beyond repair inside and out. Big time rush just kept loving these girls I wrote about.

Alison eventually confided in me that she was completely deaf, and that she had been since birth. We would send messages back and forth to each other about the delights of James. (He was her favorite too) and the sometimes drama filled real life world of big time rush.

It was Alison that gave me the idea of "georgi". Those who have read my stories will know that georgi was the little girl who entered James' life. She was 1 year old and completely deaf.

James adored her!

With this new addition in my stories, Alison was thrilled that a huge part of her real life was being accepted by James. Hearing or no hearing!

We continued to chat and both of us being English, we both stayed up late to watch the kca on possibly the dodgiest link ever created by man. We shared the heart break that our boys went away empty handed.

It was after this that Alison told me she was being bullied online. She had before displayed on Twitter, her real picture with her happy rusher face next to one of the rare posters that she was able to get her hands on in the uk of James.

She told me the girl who used to be her friend, but no longer shared the same interest in big time rush was being hateful towards her... because of a band!

Now I know a lot of us are not innocent in the wars that can go on between different fan bases. But the line had been crossed for Alison.

The girl who bullied her was interested in another artist. The girl who bullied her thought it funny to call James gay. The girl that bullied her was eventually blocked by Alison.

Now being a btr fan. (We are a fairly small fandom compared to lots of other artists) we unfortunately see our fair share of haters and opinionated people that really like to tell us their artist is a lot better than btr.

Some of us shrug this off, some of us laugh, some of us have razor sharp tongues and give as good as we get. But Alison did what she had been told to do by the grown ups around her. Block!

Despite being deaf, Alison loved btr music, she especially loved the tv show and she loved chatting non stop online to her rusher friends she had made. She spent hours online enjoying herself with lots of people, talking btr.

I had begun writing a rather dodgy story about kogan when Alison told me that the girl who bullied her before had come back. Another Twitter account had been made and she had head hunted Alison to specifically make her life a misery.

The girl managed to get in a good few insults this time, not always about James now though, who was Alisons new icon picture to replace her own that had been ridiculed.

The girl had taken up to calling Alison fat, and dumb mixed in with a few unnecessary swear words.

This time the girl had her account suspended!

I told Alison to ignore her if she came back with another account. That's what we are all told isn't it? If you ignore the bully they will go away!

Sadly this wasn't the case either. The girl made a third account to taunt my friend Alison.

This time is was along a much harsher setting. Alison wrote to me in her messages in tears saying the girl had told her to kill herself.

She said James would never want her. no one would.

This girl was beating alisons confidence down to a pulp.

The sad thing is, Alison didn't have much to start with. That's the thing with fan bases! It doesn't matter which one you are in, we are all in it for our own reasons.

Mine was to get over an idiot boy who had left me broken hearted.

Alison had the reason of wanting to be accepted. And she was! She loved talking about James, and about her own things that she did in her personal life.

But this one girl just wouldn't let it go. I guess in her own way this girl had latched on to her artist who she adored because they made her feel good and loved. Just like James and btr make me and Alison feel.

Maybe she has a terrible home life, or is bullied at school? Maybe this girl just had nothing better to do than pick on my friend Alison.

I don't know?

It was very recently that Alison sent me one more message.

Before you start panicking it wasn't a suicide note. It was simply to say she was no longer going to be online.

She couldn't handle the fear of logging on and seeing the next form of abuse. The sadness of the bullying from 1 person eventually got bigger than the feel of acceptance of friendship from more than 4000 of her followers who she shared her favorite interest with.

James!

Now before you start thinking "Natalie, what was the freaking point of you writing this out?" Im just going to cut to the chase...

Internet bullying can ruin lives! I'm sure we can all reel off one name of someone who has felt so terrible that they saw there was no escape and took their own life through fan bases not seeing eye to eye.

Think about it! I mean seriously think about. Its STUPID!

Bands, solo artists, tv shows... we are all different and will always like different things.

Giving someone hate because of there own taste in music, men, girls, sports, or humour is just ridiculous. But actively seeking someone out and making their life a living hell when all that person really wants is to be part of something fun and good to take away the harsh realities of the world we all live in, is just inhumane!

Alison was lucky to have parents that she could openly show these hateful messages to. they tried to stop it from happening so she could carry on doing something that she loved, by telling Alison to block the bully. but the ever growing amount of people on social networking sites that purposely bully and manipulate people like Alison aren't always going to come across people as lucky as her.

It just takes one bad day at school, one argument with your parents, one break up with a boyfriend or just one time you feel so lonely that the person sat somewhere in the world in front of their phone or pc egging you on to take your own life because in their opinion you aren't pretty enough, or in the right fan base... some one will sadly take that advice!

So whatever your in to, whatever fan base your in, what ever music you like, what ever fanfiction you prefer to read. Remember we are all in it for our own reasons.

Think about what your reason is before you criticise someone else for theirs! The damage can be irreparable.

Rushers, we are a small United bunch, just remember that if your tall, small, fat, slim, black, white, gorgeous, plain, odd, blonde, ginger, brunette, disabled, disfigured, popular or not! Those four guys cherish and adore each and every one of us! You don't have to read it in fanfic! It's only those four boys that have the power to say if we aren't up to scratch.

Natalie.

(For Alison, I hope you come back one day x)

Rant over!


End file.
